De Minnares
by Dutch Writers
Summary: Voldemort word vermoord, maar zijn Minnares overleefd. Niet alleen overleefd ze, maar ze is zwanger,... Ook hoort ze hem nog, in haar hoofd... Hoe gaat dit aflopen?


**De Minnares.**

"Adeléna, waarom kom je niet op Zweinstein?"vroeg Perkamentus aan de kleine blonde vrouw, die triest voor hem stond. Voldemort was gevallen, heel de magische wereld vierde feest, maar Adeléna stond er verdrietig bij "Je weet dat ik dat niet kan Perkamentus."zei ze kalm. Perkamentus keek haar alwetend aan door zijn bril aan "Wat zouden de mensen wel niet denken als je Voldemort zijn minnares op Zweinstein liet blijven."  
Perkamentus wou iets zeggen maar Adeléna deed haar hand omhoog "Het was algemeen bekend, iedereen wist het, ik mag dan wel niemand vermoord hebben maar ik hun ogen ben ik slecht."

"Aah Adeléna, liefde is zelden slecht."zei Perkamentus en de jonge vrouw begon ineens te huilen, Perkamentus omhelsde haar en ze huilde op zijn schouder. "Weet je, hij had zijn goede kanten."snifte Adeléna terwijl ze haar hoofd weer van Perkamentus zijn schouders af haalde: "Als hij gewoon Tom was, was het een lieve man, maar als hij Voldemort werd was ik ook bang van hem."  
Perkamentus knikte en liet haar gewoon vertellen: "Voldemort was degene die moordde Tom niet Tom was aardig op zijn eigen manier." "Je hebt al heel wat meegemaakt Adeléna."zei Perkamentus en Adeléna knikte: "Klopt, ik was net van Zweinstein toen ik Tom leerde kennen, hij stuurde me een uil met een lief briefje, mijn zogenaamde vrienden vonden het raar en ik heb toen met hun gebroken."  
Adeléna zuchtte maar wou het verhaal er gelijk helemaal uit hebben: "Na een tijdje hebben Tom en ik elkaar ontmoet en we werden vrienden, ik zag het nooit als hij Voldemort was." Nu snoof Adeléna en veegde de tranen van haar gezicht "We werden minnaars toen ik net 18 was, een paar maand later maakte ik kennis met Voldemort."  
"Ik had al van hem gehoord, wie nou niet in de magische wereld, maar hij deed me niks dat was het vreemde."zei Adeléna terwijl ze eraan terug dacht. "Ik moest van hem een bloedrode jurk aandoen en hij nam mij mee om te kijken hoe tovenaars, dreuzels en halfbloeden werden vermoord, toen wisten de mensen het..."  
"Veel zeggen nu dat ik de minnares van Voldemort was maar dat was niet zo, ik was de minnares van Tom, maar zij zien dat verschil niet."zei Adeléna en bleef even stil. "Ik weet dat ik nooit meer geaccepteerd zal worden door de magische wereld en daarom blijf ik niet op Zweinstein, het is genoeg dat toveraars van mijn leeftijd op mij neerkijken jongeren kan ik nu nog niet aan."zei Adeléna langzaam en Perkamentus knikte. "Dat begrijp ik Adeléna, en ik zal je keuze respecteren."zei Perkamentus en voor het eerst die avond glimlachte Adeléna. "Ik ga proberen van de brokstukken en nieuw leven op te bouwen."zei Adeléna en Perkamentus knikte weer "Ik hoop dat ik je nog weer eens zal zien."zei hij. "Dat zal onvermijdelijk zijn."zei Adeléna en verdween, Perkamentus zuchtte: "Ik hoop dat je het red Adeléna mensen vergeven niet zo snel, en vergeten evenmin..."

" Kijk nou, ze loopt ze gewoon door de straat!" fluisterde een vrouw terwijl Adeléna met een vage glimlach op haar gezicht. " IK snap niet dat zij niet in Azkaban zit, met de rest van haar soort." fluisterde een andere vrouw. " Ik heb gehoord dat ze verliefd op hem was." fluisterde de 3de vrouw.  
De andere twee hapten naar adem " Dat meen je niet! Hoe kan iemand verliefd worden op zo' n monster!" riep de eerste vrouw uit. Hadden ze dan niet door dat ze alles kon horen? vroeg Adeléna zich verward af. Ze was zo lang niet onder de mensen geweest dat ze er niks meer van begreep...  
Adeléna was zo in gedachten verzonken dat ze persoon voor haar pas opmerkte toen ze tegen hem aanliep. Het was Lucius Malfidus, en zijn zoon, Adeléna verbleekte maar kreeg het toch voor elkaar om hallo te zeggen.  
"Hallo Lucius, Draco."zei ze vriendelijk en er verscheen een neppe glimlach om Lucius zijn gezicht.  
"Adeléna, loop even een stukje met ons mee."zei hij en greep haar arm. Adeléna bleef staan en zei:"Liever niet Lucius, zeg maar gewoon wat er is, dan kunnen we elk ons eigen weg gaan." Lucius trok een wenkbrauw op en Draco grijnsde gemeen, de rillingen gingen Adeléna over de rug.  
"Oké, als jij het zo in het openbaar wil bespreken is het ook goed."zei Lucius en Draco grijnsde nog breder. "Ik wil weten of er in de tijd dat jij met mijn lord naar bed ging, er ook iets van hem is achter gebleven."zei Lucius en Adeléna lachte koud.  
"Geloof je dat nou zelf?"vroeg ze "Denk je echt dat ik zwanger ben?"ging ze verder. Lucius knikte 1 keer en Adeléna lachte weer "Nou dat ben ik niet, daar zorgde hij wel voor."zei ze koud.  
"En nu moet ik helaas gaan, ik heb betere dingen te doen dan met jou te praten."zei Adeléna er vlak achteraan. Ze liep bij Lucius weg, vlak langs de roddeltantes, en ze kon het niet laten om die even te laten schrikken...  
"Hallo dames."zei ze vriendelijk en de dames konden alleen maar staren, glimlachend liep Adeléna door. Ze had haar eigen huisje, vlak bij een bos ze kon aan het werk in een klein café, vanaf nu kon het alleen maar beter worden!

Een Maand later.

Met brandende ogen zat Adeléna in haar tuin, ze hadden haar huis in de brand gestoken en ze was vandaag ook nog ontslagen... Alles was van goed naar slecht gegaan, waarom deden ze zo? Ze was niet slecht, maar ze had Voldemort evenmin tegen gehouden als hij aan het moorden was. Zij had nooit de Cruatius vloek op zich gehad en ze was ook niet onder de Imperius vloek geweest...  
Toen ze zonder emotie naar alle moorden keek had ze er geen enkel gevoel bij gehad. Ze hoopte alleen dat Voldemort snel weg zou zakken en dat Tom weer terug zou komen... Er waren maar weinig personen geweest dat Voldemort een gespleten persoonlijkheid had, maar Lucius was 1 ervan geweest. Zijn zoon wist het ook, maar die werd opgeleid om zijn troon opvolger te worden. Voldemort wou geen kinderen, hij vond het een last en vermoorde vaak kinderen...  
Op 1 avond was Voldemort heel sterk geweest, er was geen spoort te bekennen van Tom. Toen hadden de dooddoeners een baby uit een dreuzel huis gehaald, Voldemort had de baby uren lang gemarteld. Dat raakte wel iets in haar, de kreten van het kleine kind waren overal in het kasteel te horen geweest. Verschrikkelijk was het gewoon, toen de ochtend kwam had hij het kleine meisje vermoord en terug in haar wiegje gelegd.  
Huilend had Adeléna op de grond van haar kamer gezeten toen Tom binnen kwam en naast haar ging zitten. "Ik weet niet wat hij heeft gedaan."had Tom gezegd "Maar als ik naar jou kijk zie ik dat het erg moet zijn geweest." Ze probeerde altijd haar gevoelens te verbergen als hij er was maar die keer kon ze het niet. Hij omhelsde haar en ze huilde op zijn schouder, terwijl hij maar bleef mompelen: "Het spijt me."

Maar hij kon er niks aan doen, Voldemort had het gedaan, en hij werd al sterker... Tom verdween steeds vaker, en ik wou weg uit het kasteel maar ik kon Tom niet achterlaten... Toen was het gouden trio daar geweest, zij en Tom hadden liggen slapen toen ze kwamen. Hij was Voldemort toen niet, hij was Tom en ze hadden hem vermoord... En Adeléna bedankte ze niet zoals ze gedacht had, ik kon alleen maar huilen...  
Ze zat nog met zijn lichaam op schoot toen mensen van het Ministerie kwamen, huilend en tegen hem pratend. "Het is niet erg Tom, Voldemort kan nu ook geen mensen meer pijn doen."zei ze en alle mensen van het ministerie keken vreemd naar haar.  
Ze kenden hem niet zoals Adeléna hem kende, en zo zullen ze hem ook niet kennen want het gouden trio heeft hem vermoord... Adeléna kon het ze niet kwalijk nemen, Voldemort heeft van hun ieders familie wel iemand vermoord...  
Harry is ouders, Hermelien haar ouders, Ron zijn zusje, ze hadden gelijk dat ze wraak wilden. En Adeléna was blij dat hij Tom was geweest toen hij dood ging, nu had hij nog wat tegen mij kunnen zeggen...  
"Mijn hart behoort aan jou,  
Ookal verlaat mijn ziel je zo  
Ik zal over je waken,  
Want jij bent mijn liefste."had hij gefluisterd voordat de vloek hem raakte...

Zuchtend kwam Adeléna overeind, mensen wilden haar niet dat begreep ze nu ook wel. Weer zuchtte ze en verschijnselde in Zweinsveld, daarna begon ze richting Zweinstein te lopen. Nu zou ze daar toch moeten blijven ze had geen keus meer, het was niet ver lopen en ze was er dan ook snel. Perkamentus stond al op haar te wachten bij de deur "Wist u dat ik zou komen?"vroeg Adeléna toen ze voor hem stond.  
Perkamentus knikte: "Prof Zwamdrift heeft soms echte visioenen."zei Perkamentus met een vage glimlach en een glinstering in zijn ogen. "Ze hebben mijn huis in de brand gestoken en ik ben ontslagen."zei Adeléna en Perkamentus gebaarde haar binnen te komen. Aarzelend liep Adeléna de school in en keek hier rond "Ik ben hier al heel lang niet meer geweest." ze zweeg even en zei toen:"Niet sinds die ruzie, met mijn vrienden."  
"Een paar van hun werken hier nu."zei Perkamentus terwijl hij Adeléna door de gang leidde en ze werd ineens lijkbleek "Dat meent u niet!"riep ze uit. "Jawel Eva, Marie en Femmie werken hier."zei Perkamentus en Adeléna bleef plots staan "dan kan ik hier niet blijven."zei ze maar Perkamentus greep haar arm.  
"Wanneer je het niet probeert zal je het nooit weten Adeléna ."zei Perkamentus en trok Adeléna mee naar een schilderij van een Zigeuner vrouw.  
"Hallo, Madame Lydia,"zei Perkamentus en de vrouw knikte naar hun "ik zou het paswoord willen veranderen in 'een nieuw begin' voor juffrouw Clear hier."  
Het schilderij knikte weer en zwaaide open "Ze zullen het me nooit kunnen vergeven."zei Adeléna somber terwijl ze de kamer bekeek. "Adeléna ik stel voor dat je gaat slapen, morgen kijk je er vast anders tegen aan."hij deed een deur open en ging de kamer toen uit. "Ja vast, vandaag is er regen er morgen zon..."zei Adeléna sceptisch en ging slapen, nou ja probeerde het...

Het was ochtend en Adeléna stond op een stuk rots naar beneden te staren, de zee kolkte onder haar. Vandaag was het precies twee maanden geleden dat Tom was vermoord, en ze miste hem. Veel mensen hadden haar aangeraden het te vergeten, maar hoe kon ze dat als de mensen haar er telkens aan herinnerden? Springen en bij Tom zijn zou een mooie oplossing zijn, dacht Adeléna terwijl ze nog een stap naar voren deed.  
"Mevrouw niet springen!"klonk het ineens achter haar en met een ruk draaide Adeléna zich om, daar stond het gouden trio... "Wacht was jij niet..."begon Harry Potter maar zijn stem stierf weg dus nam Ron het over "Lag jij niet in bed bij..."maar ook zijn stem stierf weg.  
"Ja, ik was de minnares van Tom."zei Adeléna omdat ze het niet uit hun keel konden krijgen: "Van Voldemort."zei Hermelien en Adeléna schudde haar hoofd. "Niet van Voldemort, nooit van Voldemort."zei ze kalm en alle drie keken haar verbaasd aan "Maar dat was 1 en dezelfde persoon."zei Harry en Adeléna glimlachte.  
"Voor jullie wel, voor jullie wel."zei Adeléna en draaide zich weer om naar de zee "Je kunt nooit alles weten, dat is onmogelijk." Ineens zakte Adeléna door haar knieën door een golf van misselijkheid, Ron en Hermelien renden naar haar toe maar Harry bleef op een afstandje staan.  
Adeléna gaf over, en haar haren werden vastgehouden door 2 van de 3 personen die haar grootste vijanden moesten zijn, om wat ze gedaan hadden. Maar op dat moment kon het haar niet schelen, niks kon haar wat schelen, ze wou zo snel mogelijk zo ver weg bij het gouden trio.  
"Blijven jullie hier?"vroeg Adeléna toen ze weer rechtop stond en de drie knikten: "Hoe lang?"vroeg Adeléna toen kort maar wel beleeft. "4 maanden."zei Harry kort en Adeléna knikte: "Dan zal ik voor die tijd weggaan, zodat jullie niet steeds herinnerd worden aan een niet zo leuke tijd."zei ze.  
"Voor ons hoef je niet weg hoor!"riep Ron uit en Adeléna keek naar hem "Jawel."zei ze zacht en liep terug naar het kasteel. "Waarom gaat ze weg?"vroeg Ron aan Harry maar Harry gaf geen antwoord, hij leek te diep in gedachten verzonken, dus gaf Hermelien antwoord.  
Ze zei een gedichtje dat ze ooit ergens gelezen had:  
"Ware liefde kent geen tijd,  
Ik ben mijn hart aan jou kwijt,  
velen kan ik niet meer aankijken  
en probeer ik te ontwijken  
je ziel is nu niet meer gekooid  
ik zal je weer vinden ooit..."  
"Het is waar,"zei Harry toen "Ware liefde kent geen tijd, en ze zal hem ooit weer vinden..." "Dus je denkt dat ze echt van hem hield en hem weer gaat zoeken?"vroeg Hermelien aan Harry die nu het einde van het gedicht dat Hermelien had gezegd zei:  
"Want ook liefde puur van hart,  
Maakt ook wel eens een verkeerde start."

Ze was 4 maanden weg geweest, het gouden trio zou nu wel weer weg zijn, dacht Adeléna terwijl ze heel langzaam naar Zweinstein liep vanuit Zweinsveld. 4 maanden had ze ondergedoken gezeten, ze kon niet langer naar het gepraat van de mensen luisteren, ze spraken alleen maar kwaad over Tom, nou eigenlijk over Voldemort...  
Naar zij waren 1 persoon geweest, Tom was de echte en Voldemort kwam soms eruit, het was een gespleten persoonlijkheid geweest... Zuchtend bleef Adeléna staan, ze was zo moe van al dat vluchten, van al het praten, soms wou ze zo graag een einde aan dit alles maken... Wraak was niet in haar hoofd opgekomen, maar nu zat ze er steeds vaker aan te denken, maar ze was ook zo in de war de laatste tijd.  
Ze zou het gouden trio toch nooit kunnen vermoorden, ze was anders dat Voldemort en ze zou het ook bewijzen. Nu stond ze voor Zweinstein en staarde naar de deuren voordat ze naar binnen ging, leerlingen in de gang staarden naar haar. Maar nu was ze dat wel gewent, mensen staarden naar haar en geen 1 van hun kon haar echt bij haar naam noemen ze werd de minnares van Voldemort genoemd, en dat was ze nooit geweest.  
20 jaar en ze had meer meegemaakt dan de meesten van haar leeftijd, maar dat had ze zelf voor gekozen toen ze de minnares van Tom was geworden...  
Ze draaide een gang in en liep tegen iets aan "Auw."riep ze uit toen ze op haar achterwerk viel en keek op naar de persoon waar ze tegenaan was gelopen.  
"Harry Potter."zei Adeléna geschrokken en er verscheen een slome glimlach om Harry zijn gezicht "Sorry." zei hij terwijl hij haar overeind hielp. "Jullie zouden toch al weg zijn?"vroeg Adeléna en negeerde het excuus helemaal, de glimlach verdween van Harry zijn gezicht en hij zei:"We gingen net."  
"Wacht."zei Adeléna toen Harry langs haar wou lopen en pakte zijn arm "weet je waar Perkamentus is?" vroeg ze terwijl ze Harry zijn arm snel weer losliet. Harry knikte 1 keer en zei toen "Achter je." met een ruk draaide Adeléna zich om en zag Perkamentus glimlachend achter zich staan. "Je bent dus weer terug Adeléna."zei hij zacht en Adeléna knikte: "Ik moet met u praten."zei ze zacht.  
"Wij redden ons wel Perkamentus, ga maar met haar praten."klonk de stem van Hermelien ineens en Adeléna maakte een luchtsprong van schrik. Perkamentus zei het trio gedag en nam Adeléna mee naar zijn kantoor, daar ging hij achter het bureau zitten terwijl Adeléna bleef staan en niks zei. "Waarover wou je met me praten Adeléna?"vroeg Perkamentus en Adeléna draaide zich naar hem om ze trok haar gewaad strak en toonde een beste buik "Ik ben zwanger."

"Ik zie het..."zei Perkamentus nadat hij een tijdje naar haar buik had gestaard: "Hoe?"vroeg hij toen. Adeléna lachte: "Moet ik dat aan u uitleggen?"vroeg ze nog steeds lachend en Perkamentus bloosde: "Nee, dat is wel duidelijk."  
"Maar is Voldemort de vader?"vroeg hij er gelijk achteraan en Adeléna stopte gelijk met lachen: "Nee, Tom is de vader, Voldemort niet."zei ze koud. "Adeléna, ik zie dat verschil niet."zei Perkamentus en er verscheen een koud vuur in haar ogen "Niemand ziet dat verschil, maar die is er wel!"zei ze koud en kalm.  
"Ga je het houden?"vroeg Perkamentus toch een beetje geschrokken en Adeléna knikte: "Ja, ik ga dit kind goed opvoeden en dan zullen de mensen zien dat Tom niet slecht was."  
"Oké Adeléna."zei Perkamentus maar hij twijfelde of het wel kon: "Blijf je hier, je kunt de baby hier ook krijgen."zei hij toch. Nu was het Adeléna haar beurt om te blozen: "Daar hoopte ik eigenlijk om,"zei ze zacht "De ziekenhuizen weigeren om mij te behandelen..."  
"Dat meen je niet!"riep Perkamentus uit en Adeléna keek naar haar schoenen (nou ja probeerde het want haar buik was te groot om overheen te kijken) "Ik denk niet dat ze je kunnen weigeren!"riep Perkamentus boos uit en Adeléna vond haar stem terug "Ze denken dat ze mij alles aan kunnen doen want ik ben slecht."  
"Nee Adeléna, je bent niet slecht."zei Perkamentus en Adeléna snikte: "Ik heb dan wel nooit iemand gedood maar ik hield Voldemort ook niet tegen." "Waarom hield je hem dan niet tegen Adeléna?"vroeg Perkamentus en Adeléna zei met tranen in haar ogen "Het mocht niet van Tom..." Perkamentus snapte er niks van Adeléna sprak over Voldemort en Tom alsof het 2 verschillende personen waren terwijl het 1 persoon was geweest... Of hij moest een gespeten persoonlijkheid hebben gehad, maar dan zou iedereen het nu toch al geweten hebben, dit was allemaal erg verwarrend.  
Ineens kwam Prof Anderling het kantoor binnen gestormd "Is ze al weer terug?"vroeg Anderling hijgend. "Minerva, kijk dan eens rond."zei Perkamentus geamuseerd en Anderling glimlachte toen ze Adeléna in het oog kreeg. Adeléna was verbaasd, al een hele tijd had er niemand meer naar haar geglimlacht en deze was ook nog gemeend ook nog...  
"Adeléna, ik wacht al een hele tijd op je terug komst."zei Anderling terwijl ze nog steeds op adem probeerde te komen Perkamentus grinnikte en zei:"Ja ze liep elke dag de deur bij mij plat." Adeléna glimlachte maar niet om Perkamentus zijn grapje, de baby had haar geschopt. "Ik zou graag willen dat je mijn baan overnam."zei Anderling en Adeléna kon niet anders dan naar haar staren.  
"Da da dat meent u n niet."stotterde ze verbaasd en Anderling knikte: "Meen ik wel Adeléna, jij hebt een nieuw leven nodig en ik wil rust ik het mijne." "Euhh oké dan doe ik het, ik kan nu niet alleen aan mezelf denken."zei Adeléna langzaam en Anderling trok haar mee de trap af om dingen uit te leggen.  
"Carpé Diem, Adeléna pluk de dag en laat hem niet zomaar passeren."zei Perkamentus terwijl hij ze nakeek.

Adeléna zuchtte dit was de eerste les die ze zonder Anderling gaf en ineens wou of kon niemand meer luisteren, dit was niet leuk. "En nu zitten en stil zijn!"schreeuwde Adeléna terwijl ze haar toverstaf tevoorschijn haalde en binnen 15 seconden zat iedereen op een stoel. "Mooi dan kunnen we nu beginnen."zei Adeléna en leunde tegen haar bureau aan om te wachten tot de scherpe pijn in haar rug weg was gezakt.  
"We gaan vandaag een dier in een waterbokaal veranderen."zei Adeléna en liep naar de kooi waar een vogel in zat. Ze haalde de vogel eruit en zette die op tafel "Doe de spreuk als volgt,"zei Adeléna en tikte drie keer zacht met haar toverstaf op de vogel. Daarna zei ze "Vera Verto." en de vogel veranderde in een waterbokaal, nu liet ze de leerlingen oefenen en bleef soms staan om te wachten tot een steek weg was.  
"Professor, hoeveel mensen heeft u vermoord?"klonk ineens door de klas en Adeléna draaide zich langzaam naar het meisje om "Sorry wat zei je?"vroeg Adeléna terwijl ze het wel verstaan had. Maar ze hoopte dat het meisje de vraag niet durfde te herhalen wat dus niet het geval was want het meisje herhaalde "Hoeveel mensen heeft u vermoord."  
"Geen enkele."zei Adeléna en de hele klas hapte hoorbaar naar adem, "Maar er word gezegd dat u net zoveel mensen heeft vermoord als Je-weet-wel zelf."zei een jongen met rood haar en sproeten. "Mensen kunnen heel veel zeggen, maar vaak weten ze de waarheid zelf niet."zei Adeléna langzaam en hield haar adem in door een scherpe steek.  
"De klas mag eerder weg."zei Adeléna en iedereen rende het lokaal uit, Adeléna zelf liep er langzaam achteraan, ze zou naar madame Pleister gaan want die steken waren niet oké.  
Toen ze de bocht om ging botste ze ergens tegenaan en om niet te vallen greep ze de armen van die persoon beet, want dat was het een persoon.  
"Sorry." zei Adeléna en ineens kreeg ze zo'n hevige pijnscheut dat ze in elkaar klapte en op dat moment knapte ook haar water "Zou je me naar de ziekenvleugel willen brengen?"vroeg. De persoon zei niks maar nam haar bij de arm en begon langzaam naar de ziekenvleugel te lopen, toen ze daar kwamen nam Madame Pleister gelijk alles over. "Ga Perkamentus halen!"commandeerde ze de persoon terwijl Adeléna weer dubbel gebogen stond van pijn, en de persoon leek te aarzelen: "NU!"riep Madame Plijster en Adeléna zag de persoon zijn schoenen snel weglopen.  
Maar nu kwam 2 paar andere schoenen de zaal in en toen de 1 wat zei had Adeléna gelijk door wie het waren: "We komen helpen."zei de stem van Hermelien. "Ik wil jullie hulp niet!"riep Adeléna terwijl ze rechtop ging staan en Ron en Hermelien staan: "Denk je dat ik wil dat het eerste wat mijn kind ziet, de moordenaars van zijn/haar vader zijn?"vroeg ze koud. Ron en Hermelien deden geschrokken een stap achteruit en Madame Plijster suste hun "Het komt door de pijn, nu wil ze anderen ook pijn doen."  
Toen richtte zich tot Adeléna die nu weer dubbel stond: "En ik wil dat jij in een bed gaat liggen."zei duwde Adeléna zacht naar het bed en dwong haar te gaan liggen. "Verdorie!" riep Adeléna uit "Ik zei toch dat ik hun er niet bij wil hebben en ik meen het! Ik wil geen moordenaars bij mijn bed!"schreeuwde ze.  
Op dat moment kwam Perkamentus binnen met Harry "Ik dacht al dat ik Adeléna hoorde."zei Perkamentus met een glinstering in zijn ogen. "Die wil ik hier helemaal niet!"schreeuwde Adeléna "Stuur hem weg!" ze bedoelde Harry en die had het ook wel door dat hij werd bedoeld maar hij bleef staan waar hij stond.  
"Wat kunnen wij doen?"vroeg Hermelien alsof Adeléna nooit had gezegd dat ze weg moesten gaan en Poppy zuchtte "Ik wil dat Harry en Ron elk een hand van haar vasthouden, dat jij haar voorhoofd dept dat zorgen Perkamentus en ik dat het kind komt."zei ze. Iedereen nam zijn plek in en toen Adeléna weer een wee kreeg greep ze de handen van Harry en Ron, en het moet wel heel strak zijn geweest want hij beider gezichten vertrokken van pijn. "Wie heeft er ooit bedacht dat vrouwen kinderen moesten krijgen!"riep Adeléna terwijl de wee weer wegtrok en ze liet de handen los.

4 uur later wat het kind er nog niet en heel het kasteel kon Adeléna horen schreeuwen "Ik heb hier geen zin in!"of "Ga weg ik wil jullie hier niet!" Maar nog een half uur later klonk er ineens hard gehuil van een baby door het kasteel en iedereen haalde opgelucht adem.  
Adeléna keek naar haar baby terwijl Perkamentus de baby aan haar gaf "Een heel gezond meisje." Adeléna lachte en huilde tegelijk zo blij was ze. Ze was zo blij dat ze helemaal vergat dat het gouden trio er was en keek alleen maar naar het kind "Hoe ga je haar noemen?"vroeg Perkamentus naar een tijdje.  
"Tamika Desdemona Charna Clear."zei Adeléna zacht en iedereen leek verbaasd dat het meisje zo'n lange naam had.  
"Kijk niet zo verbaasd!"snauwde Adeléna ineens "Dachten jullie soms dat ik alleen Adeléna heette!" Adeléna snoof haalde haar los uit de greep van de baby "Mijn naam is voluit 'Adeléna Elgamour Serene Gipsy Clear' zei Adeléna en iedereen gaapte haar met open mond aan, maar Poppy jaagde al snel iedereen de kamer uit.  
"Ze moet rusten!"riep ze en rende achter ze aan met een oude bezem omdat ze niet weg wilden gaan. De eerste dagen kon Adeléna haar geluk niet op en ze zat aldoor met de baby, Tamika had Tom zijn ogen zijn neus zijn oren maar haar mond. Ze kreeg kaartjes uit de klas die ze had verteld dat ze nog nooit iemand had vermoord en ze was heel blij... tot de brief kwam  
"Ik weet alles, en wat ik niet weet kom ik te weten.  
Dacht je nou echt dat je dit geheim voor mij kon houden?  
Ik had gedacht dat je mij nu wel beter zou kennen."stond erin en was ondertekent met "L.M."

"Ooh wat lief dat jullie me weer eens komen opzoeken!"riep Zwamdrift uit en sleurde Adeléna naar een grote stoel. "Ooh wat groeit Tamika hard!"zei ze op een hoog toontje en de baby keek haar met grote ogen aan "Het zou wat zijn als ze niet groeide."lachte Adeléna. "Ach, ja dat zou onhandig zijn, wat zeg je van een kopje thee?"vroeg Zwamdrift maar stond ook al op om team te gaan maken. Adeléna zat een beetje te spelen met het kind en ineens klonk de stem van Zwamdrift heel anders en wat ze zei deed Adeléna verstijven op de plek waar ze zat...

"Ik weet alles en wat ik niet weet, zal ik leren 'k vergeet, nooit de dingen die mij zijn aangedaan, wraak en liefde zullen zij aan zij staan. Mijn ziel en de jouwe, de zwarte en de gouden verbonden voor een eeuwigheid ik zal je beschermen zonder spijt en mocht ik dood gaan voor jou aan. Zal ik over je waken en nog niet verder gaan. Ik weet alles en wat ik niet weet zal ik leren niks dat ik vergeet haat en liefde vecht om voorrang haar geeft ik als eerste vrije gang. Liefde is belangrijk in mijn hart dat al vervuld is met smart de ene helft houd van je de andere niet Ik wil dat je het kwade nooit meer ziet..." Daarna ging ze gewoon rustig verder met thee klaarmaken alsof er niks was gebeurd, Tamika begon hard verscheurend te huilen en Adeléna werd bijna hysterisch. "Het spijt me ik moet weg."zei Adeléna snel en rende het lokaal uit, "Nou dat was vreemd."zei Zwamdrift met de theepot in haar handen. Adeléna rende door de gang naar haar kamer, het schilderij ging snel open en Adeléna zakte met Tamika nog steeds in haar armen huilend op de grond. "Niet doen."riep ze telkens maar de put van haar herinneringen waren alweer open getrokken, en ze werd erdoor overspoeld...

"Tom?"vroeg Adeléna twijfelend want ze was bang dat hij Voldemort was. "Ik ben Tom niet!"zei Voldemort en draaide zich naar haar om "Luister commandeerde hij, " eens kijken of je dit snapt." Voldemort vond haar dom dat wist ze wel, maar ze wist ook dat hij niet zou willen dat ze het snapte...

"Ik weet alles en wat ik niet weet, zal ik leren 'k vergeet, nooit de dingen die mij zijn aangedaan, wraak en liefde zullen zij aan zij staan" zei Voldemort. Adeléna snapte er niks van en ineens was Tom er in plaats van Voldemort. En Tom ging verder met het gedicht maar die van hem was anders... "Mijn ziel en de jouwe, de zwarte en de gouden verbonden voor een eeuwigheid ik zal je beschermen zonder spijt en mocht ik dood gaan voor jou aan. Zal ik over je waken en nog niet verder gaan" Nu was Voldemort er weer en Adeléna begon langzaam door te krijgen dat ze deze keer even sterk waren. En dus tegen elkaar vochten, wie mocht bestaan. Voldemort ging weer verder op een andere toon dan Tom maar goed verstaanbaar. "Ik weet alles en wat ik niet weet zal ik leren niks dat ik vergeet haat en liefde vecht om voorrang haar geeft ik als eerste vrije gang" Nu was Tom er weer, hij ging op zachte toon verder en het was het laatste stukje van het gedicht. "Liefde is belangrijk in mijn hart dat al vervuld is met smart de ene helft houd van je de andere niet Ik wil dat je het kwade nooit meer ziet..."

Het laatste stukje begreep ze, maar de rest was een raadsel... Ook vroeg Adeléna zich af hoe het kon dat ze beiden aan het dichten waren terwijl ze niet van elkaar wisten wat er werd gezegd. Toch vormden hun stukjes een soort van compleet gedicht, wat vreemd. Het laatste stukje van Tom betekende dat hij wilde dat ze Voldemort niet meer hoefde te zien...

Maar helaas hij was er alweer. "En stom vrouwmens weet je wat het bekent?"vroeg hij kil en Adeléna schudde haar hoofd "Ik heb geen idee."zei ze. Er verscheen een grijns op Voldemort zijn gezicht en Adeléna ging verder "Het is voor mij een raadsel." En dat was het nu nog, een groot raadsel... Langzaam kwam Adeléna weer terug in de tegenwoordige wereld door Tamika die aan haar moeders haar trok. Adeléna omhelsde haar kind en was blij dat ze haar had, anders had ze echt een einde aan haar leven gemaakt...

5 jaar later

"Mammie?"zei Tamika terwijl ze aan haar moeders arm trok, Adeléna keek glimlachend op haar dochtertje neer "Wat is er meisje?"vroeg ze en tilde haar op. "Waarom heb ik geen pappie?"vroeg het kleine meisje "Iedereen heeft een pappie, ik niet." het klonk verdrietig. Hoe moest Adeléna aan haar dochter uitleggen wat er met het meisje haar vader was gebeurd, het zou moeilijk worden.

Of zou ze gewoon zeggen, je vader heeft een heleboel mensen vermoord en toen hebben 3 mensen hem vermoord. Nee, dat kon niet, want Tom had nooit mensen vermoord dat was Voldemort, maar hoe legde je dat uit aan een kind van 5? "Je vader is op reis meisje."zei Adeléna uiteindelijk, en voelde zich gelijk schuldig over de grote leugen. Tamika vond hij blijkbaar ook raar want ze zei:"Is hij boos op ons dat hij nooit op bezoek komt?" Adeléna schudde gelijk haar hoofd. "Ooh nee, hij is niet boos, hij heeft het gewoon heel druk..."zei Adeléna en zweeg even maar toen ze zag dat het meisje nog meer vragen wou stellen zei ze "Ga maar weer spelen."

Ze zette het meisje weer op de grond en die vroeg toen "Mag ik naar oom Sneep?" Adeléna dacht er even over na en zei:"Alleen als hij geen les geeft." Tamika knikte en rende het lokaal uit, en Adeléna ging zuchtend achter haar bureau zitten "Je moet het haar toch eens vertellen."klonk een stem in haar oor.

Adeléna keek op maar zag niemand, vreemd, ze keek weer naar haar bureau en weer hoorde ze de stem "Adeléna, je mag het niet geheim houden." Weer keek Adeléna op en weer zag ze niks, ik word gek dacht ze en ging proefwerken nakijken "Vertel het haar voordat anderen het haar vertellen, en er dingen bij verzinnen."klonk de stem weer.

Adeléna sprong overeind en riep "Ga weg, je maakt me gek, ik heb je bijna 6 jaar niet gehoord en nu ga je weer tegen me praten!" De rest van de dag hoorde Adeléna de stem niet maar ze kon voelen dat hij er nog was, haar angst dat het Voldemort was, was groot en ze hield Tamika vanaf die tijd scherp in de gaten...

"Mam, ik mag naar Zweinstein!" riep Tamika terwijl ze door Adeléna haar kamer rende. Als je haar zo bekeek zou je niet denken dat ze al haar hele leven op Zweinstein woonde. Ze leek net zo blij als Adeléna zelf toen ze hoorde dat ze een heks was. Adeléna was heel trots op haar dochter die nu naar 'oom' Sneep rende om hem de brief te laten zien.

" Ze wordt mooi." klonk de stem waar Adeléna nu aan gewent was geraakt in haar oor, Adeléna knikte glimlachend.

"En we zien elkaar weer, Adeléna." zei de stem van Lucius Malfidus een paar dagen later. Ze was met Tamika inkopen aan het doen toen hij ineens voor haar stond. "Lucius, Draco." Groette Adeléna de beide mannen en wou weer verder lopen. Maar dat kon niet want Lucius greep haar arm beet "Niet zo snel." Zei hij kalm Hij maakte een gebaar met zijn vrije hand en Draco kwam naar voren. "Kom eens meisje." Zei Draco tegen Tamika die stilletjes achter haar moeder bleef staan. Draco zuchtte geërgerd en trok Tamika aan een arm naar zich toe.

"Laat haar los!"Riep Adeléna maar beide mannen negeerden haar en Lucius zei:"Draco toon mij de duistere prinses." Weer wou Draco, Tamika naar zich toe trekken maar deze keer gaf ze hem een elleboog en trapte hem tegen zijn schenen. Het kon nooit zo hard zijn geweest maar van schrik liet Draco haar toch los en ze rende weg. Adeléna glimlachte koud naar Draco " Fijn om te weten dat je nog niks veranderd bent, Draco."

Nu richtte ze haar blik op Lucius "Kom ooit weer bij mij of mijn dochter in de buurt en ik pleeg mijn eerste moord."siste ze tegen hem. Daarna verdwijnselde ze en verschijnselde naast Tamika die op haar stond te wachten voor Olivianders. "En dit is ook de laatste winkel die we moeten hebben."zei Adeléna gemaakt vrolijk en ging met haar dochter naar binnen. "Ik verwachtte je al, Tamika..."zei Oliviander toen ze de winkel binnen stapten. "Laten we een toverstok voor je zoeken..."zei hij en Adeléna glimlachte, de man was niks veranderd...

Nerveus liep Adeléna heen en weer op haar kamer en toen hoorde ze de stem weer "Maak je niet druk, ze redt het wel." "Natuurlijk red ze het."antwoordde Adeléna de stem, ze had Tamika net met Hagrid naar het stadion zien gaan. "Maar komt ze in Ravenklauw of Zwadderich?"vroeg Adeléna terwijl ze stil bleef staan, midden in de kamer, "Zou dat wat uitmaken,"zei de stem "ze blijft dan nog steeds onze dochter."

Adeléna knikte, keek op de klok en begon langzaam naar de grote zaal te lopen. "Nerveus?"vroeg een vreemde stem opeens naast haar en Adeléna maakte een luchtsprong van schrik. Ze keek opzij en zag alle drie de leden van het gouden trio naast haar lopen "Nogal."zei ze. "Je dochter wordt dit jaar toch gesorteerd?"vroeg Ron en Adeléna knikte alleen maar. "Wat doen jullie hier eigenlijk?"vroeg Adeléna toen haar nieuwsgierigheid het won van haar wrok.

"Ik vervang Sneep, Harry gaat VTZK geven en Ron, spreuken en bezweringen."zei Hermelien trots. "Ze wou eigenlijk Transfiguratie geven, maar die plek was al bezet."zei Ron en Hermelien gaf hem een mep tegen zijn achter hoofd. Ze waren nu in de grote hal en wachtten op de eerstejaars, Adeléna keek nerveus rond en zag dat Harry naar haar staarde. Net toen ze er iets van wou zeggen kwamen de eerstejaars binnen en begon ze te zoeken naar Tamika, toen ze haar dochter had gevonden stak ze haar duimen op. Tamika grijnsde naar haar en wachtte ongeduldig af tot ze aan de beurt was, toen haar naar werd geroepen rende ze zowat naar voren en zette de hoed op haar hoofd.

Voor een lange tijd bleef het stil en net toen Adeléna dacht dat er niks meer gezegd zou worden zei de hoed aarzelend "Zwadderich." Haar dochter zette de hoed af en rende vrolijk naar de tafel van Zwadderich, ze leek het niet eens erg te vinden dat er niemand klapte...

"Mam wordt wakker."zei een nu 15 jarige Tamika terwijl ze haar moeder wakker probeerde te schudden. "Wat is er?"vroeg Adeléna slaperig terwijl ze rechtop ging zitten en haar dochter aan keek. "Ik wil dat je me over mijn vader verteld."zei Tamika terwijl ze haar moeder rechtaan keek.  
Die werd nu lijkbleek en staarde naar haar dochter "Waarom?" piepte ze uiteindelijk. Tamika zuchtte gelaten maar zei toen "Ik droom aldoor van een man, die praat met mij en verteld me dat hij mijn vader is." Ze zweeg even, maar zei toen toch "Wat is er met mijn vader gebeurd, echt bedoel ik niet dat hij op reis is."  
Adeléna had nu een brok in haar keel en kon even niks zeggen ze slikte de brok door en zuchtte:"Tamika." "Ik wil het weten mam!"riep Tamika die echt meer een Ravenklauwer bleek te zijn dan een Zwadderaar. "Tamika, ik kan het nu nog niet aan je vertellen."zei Adeléna verstikt en Tamika keek haar kwaad aan.  
"Waarom niet?"vroeg ze "Ik heb het recht om het te weten, vind ik."ging ze verder. Er liep een traan over Adeléna haar wang "Ik moet het eerst zelf accepteren voordat ik het aan je kan vertellen."zei ze. Tamika zag nu dat het haar moeder pijn deed om erover te praten en ze vond het vreemd.  
Ze had haar moeder altijd als een sterke en onoverwinnelijke vrouw gezien, en nu bleek dat niet te zijn. Het was beangstigend, en ze vroeg zich af wat er zo erg kon zijn "Oké mam, als je eraan toe bent."zei ze dus en ging de kamer weer uit. "Waarom doe je dit?"vroeg Adeléna aan niks "Waarom maak je het mij zo moeilijk?"vroeg ze huilend.  
"Ze moet over mij weten, dat heb ik eerder ook al gezegd." klonk de stem weer en Adeléna probeerde te stoppen met huilen. "Maar laat het mij dan vertellen wanneer ik er klaar voor ben." snikte Adeléna en hoorde de stem niet weer.  
Totdat ze bijna in slaap viel toen hoorde ze heel zacht in haar oor gefluisterd "Je weet dat ik van je houd hè, wat ik ook doe en heb gedaan." Nu zou ze niet meer kunnen slapen, de hele nacht lag ze te huilen en toen ze 's ochtends weer les gaf zag ze er verschrikkelijk uit. "Wat ziet u er verschrikkelijk uit professor."zei een 7de jaars Griffoendor, en Adeléna keek naar haar.  
"10 punten aftrek van Griffoendor voor het beledigen van een professor."zei Adeléna streng en ging verder met de les.  
De rest van de tijd hield de klas zich gedeisd, maar blijkbaar hadden ze wel over haar geklaagd bij de prof VTZK, want die kwam haar opzoeken. "Dus je lijkt een beetje op Sneep?"vroeg Harry terwijl hij op de rand van haar bureau ging zitten. "Mochten ze willen dat ik op Sneep leek."mompelde Adeléna zuur omdat ze verraden was.  
"Slecht geslapen?"vroeg Harry en Adeléna zette zonder reden haar stekels op "Als iemand dat nog 1 keer zegt vervloek ik die persoon!"riep ze uit. Harry trok een wenkbrauw op en liep het lokaal weer uit, "Hoi Tamika."hoorde ze hem zeggen en even later kwam haar dochter binnen.  
"Je ziet er verschrikkelijk uit mam."zei ze grijnzend en daardoor had Adeléna door dat ze haar had horen schreeuwen tegen Harry. "Pestkop."mompelde Adeléna en ging verder met toetsen nakijken terwijl Tamika kwam leren zoals ze elke dag deed.

"En waarom breng je haar bij mij?"vroeg Adeléna aan Ron maar hield haar blik op haar dochter gericht. "Ik dacht dat je het wel zou willen weten."zei Ron aarzelend en Adeléna keek hem kwaad aan. "Ga je die jongen ook naar zijn ouders brengen?"vroeg ze kalm maar haar ogen schitterden.  
Ron bloosde en keek naar zijn schoenen "Nee dus."zei Adeléna en keek weer naar haar dochter. Ze leek nog evenveel op haar vader als toen ze pas geboren was, maar zo klein was ze niet meer. Nu was ze een jonge vrouw van 17 jaar, die net met een jongen betrapt was. "Als ze ooit weer betrapt word wil ik dat je de regels opvolgt, en haar niet bij mij brengt."zei Adeléna.  
Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze Ron knikken en de kamer uit lopen, en keek weer naar haar dochter. Daarna liep ze naar voren en omhelsde Tamika "Heb je zo weinig vertrouwen in mij?"vroeg Adeléna zacht. "Hoezo mam?"vroeg Tamika terwijl ze haar moeder weer los liet en haar bekeek. "Waarom heb je niks tegen mij gezegd, waarom moet ik er zo achter komen?"Adeléna gekwetst.  
"Omdat Terry en ik niet serieus zijn mam."antwoordde Tamika en Adeléna lachte spottend. "Nee, niet serieus, daarom heb ik je hier zonder trui staan."zei Adeléna en Tamika keek met een rood hoofd naar beneden. En toen alsof ze besefte wat ze had gezegd riep Adeléna"Waar is je trui!"  
Tamika mompelde iets wat niet te verstaan was en Adeléna rende naar haar kamer om een trui op te halen. Even later was ze weer terug en trok ze een trui over Tamika haar hoofd "Mam, ik kan geen trui van jou aan."sputterde ze. "En ik laat je niet half naakt rondlopen."zei Adeléna streng maar zei daarna "Vertel me over die jongen."  
Tamika zuchtte en plofte op de bank neer, haar moeder zou haar pas met rust laten als ze alles had verteld. Haar moeder ging ook zitten en Tamika begon ook te vertellen "Hij heet Terry en komt uit Ravenklauw."zei ze. "We hadden een keer een botsing in de gang en zo hebben we elkaar leren kennen."ging ze verder. Maar toen wist ze niks meer te zeggen en was het stil, Adeléna dacht even na en vroeg toen "Hoelang?"  
Tamika rekende even en zei toen aarzelend "6 maanden, denk ik." Adeléna knikte en zei:"Oké, ga maar naar je afdelingskamer en ga slapen, morgen heb je gewoon les." Tamika knikte en omhelsde haar moeder voordat ze de kamer uit ging, maar voordat ze de deur dicht kon doen zei Adeléna nog iets. "Ooh Tamika, als ik weer zoiets te horen krijg kan je meer verwachten dan een gesprek."zei ze en Tamika knikte weer.

"Je hebt haar er gemakkelijk mee weg laten komen."klonk de stem weer. "Als jij het beter had aangepakt, ga je gang!"snauwde Adeléna en even voelde ze een bries achter haar langs gaan. "Ik zei niet dat je het niet goed deed, kleintje."fluisterde de stem in haar oor.  
Adeléna deed haar ogen dicht bij het horen van de koosnaam en mompelde "Ik mis je, weet je dat." "Ik weet het, ik mis jou minder omdat ik je nog steeds kan zien." zei de stem en Adeléna deed haar ogen open. "Dat is niet eerlijk, ik kan jou niet zien."zei ze zacht en weer klonk de stem fluisterend in haar oor.  
"Ik weet het, ik weet het..."klonk het fluisterend en ging toen nog zachter verder. Het was bijna niet te verstaan maar het suste Adeléna in slaap als een slaapliedje bij een baby zou doen...

"Mam!"riep Tamika terwijl ze op het portret klopte "Mam, doe open!"riep ze weer. "Ze is er niet meisje,"zei het schilderij "waarschijnlijk is ze weer op de klif." Tamika knikte, bedankte het schilderij en rende het kasteel weer uit.  
Ze zag haar moeder met wapperende witte gewaden op de klif staan, in de wind.  
Haar armen had ze gespreid haar hoofd opgeheven en haar ogen dicht alsof ze ergens naar luisterde. De glimlach op haar gezicht maakte het geheel een sereen gezicht en even dacht Tamika eraan om weer weg te gaan. Maar toen bedacht ze zich de reden waarom ze hier was en liep langzaam naar haar moeder toe.

"Ze is hier."werd er in Adeléna haar oor gefluisterd en Adeléna deed langzaam haar ogen open. Daarna draaide ze zich net zo langzaam om en liet haar armen zakken. "Ik zie het, waarvoor zou ze hier zijn?"vroeg Adeléna zich af en liep haar dochter tegemoet.  
"Wat kom jij hier nou doen?"vroeg Adeléna terwijl ze naar haar glunderende dochter keek. "Ik ben zwanger."zei Tamika en Adeléna kon alleen maar naar haar staren, ze was nog maar net 20! Snel kreeg ze zichzelf weer onder controle en omhelsde haar dochter stevig "Wat geweldig!"riep ze uit. Maar toen kreeg ze nog iets door "Ik word oma!"zei ze verbijsterd en Tamika lachte.

9 maanden later...

"Persen meisje."zei Plijster terwijl Tamika twee handen fijnkneep en op haar man schold. "De volgende keer mag jij zwanger zijn!"riep ze en Adeléna moest glimlachen ondanks de pijn in haar hand.  
Nog geen kwartier later was de baby er en verkondigde Plijster "Het is een jongentje." "Hoe gaat hij heten?"vroeg Adeléna terwijl ze haar eerste kleinkind bekeek. "Tom."zeiden Tamika en Terry tegelijk en Adeléna bevroor op de plek waar ze stond... "Het was Tamika haar idee."zei Terry terwijl hij zijn zoon goed bekeek...

_Lieve Tamika,_

ik heb je beschermd tegen al het kwaad dat over mij en je vader werd gesproken. Je weet niet veel over hem, en je hebt twee keer naar hem gevraagd. Ik zei dat ik er nog niet aan toe was om over hem te praten, maar dan was een leugen, tegen mezelf.  
Als ik jou dingen over je vader zou vertellen, zou ik dingen over mezelf moeten vertellen. Dingen waarvan een moeder liever niet zou willen dat haar kind het weet. Maar je hebt het recht om het te weten en daarom zal ik het vertellen.

Voldemort, was een slechte tovenaar die vele volgelingen had. Maar wat de mensen niet wisten was dat Voldemort een gespleten persoonlijkheid had. De ene helft was Voldemort en de andere helft was Tom, het slechte en het goede, in één man.  
Ik was jong net van Zweinstein af toen ik brieven begon te krijgen van Tom. Mijn vrienden vonder het maar raar en ze probeerden mij te waarschuwen. Daar wou ik niks van weten en ik heb toen ruzie met ze gehad.  
Niet lang daarna ontmoette ik Tom, hij deed hele lieve dingen, een roos op mijn kussen of gewoon een simpel briefje... Op mijn 18de werden we minnaars en ik bij hem wonen in zijn kasteel. Niet lang daarna ontmoette ik Voldemort, natuurlijk had ik al wel over hem gehoord.  
Hij terroriseerde de hele magische wereld en nu nam hij mij mee om te kijken. Ik heb er niks tegen gedaan, het mocht niet van Tom en ik luisterde naar hem. Ik luisterde naar hem omdat ik verliefd op hem was, ik was verliefd op Tom. Maar mensen wisten het verschil niet, voor hen was ik gewoon de minnares van Voldemort.  
Nooit Voldemort, het was hem nooit, we raakten elkaar zelfs niet aan! Ik was alles waar Voldemort een hekel aan had, ik was de dochter van een dreuzel en een heks, een modderbloedje. Maar hij deed mij niks dat was het vreemde.  
De dag dat hij werd vermoord kan ik zo weer voor mij zien. Hij was Voldemort niet, hij was Tom en we lagen te slapen toen ze kwamen, het gouden trio. Zo ken jij ze natuurlijk niet meer, je zult ze kennen als Harry Potter, Hermelien Griffel en Ron Wemel.  
Ze hebben Tom vermoord en ik had altijd gedacht dat als het zou gebeuren, dat ik ze zou bedanken. Op dat moment kon ik alleen maar huilen, niet meer niet minder. Alle mensen dachten dat ik in Azkaban hoorde bij de rest van zijn volgelingen...  
Maar daar heb ik nooit gezeten, en nu kan ik je eerlijk vertellen waarom ik het nooit aan je heb verteld. Het vergeten leek de enige optie, de herinnering diep wegstoppen... Nu kan ik niet meer wegrennen voor de feiten, ik was de minnares van Tom. En niet van Voldemort zoals vele dachten. Samen hebben Tom en ik een mooie dochter gekregen die we voor altijd zullen koesteren...

Vandaag heb ik al mijn oude vriendinnen gezien, toen ze hier in Zweinstein op bezoek waren. Ze nemen me nog steeds alle kwalijk en ik ga ze dan ook niet herhalen wat ze gezegd hebben. Maar daardoor ben ik me wel gaan realiseren dat ik een wel een deel van het kwaad ben. De dingen die Voldemort deed accepteerde ik makkelijk en hield hem dan ook niet tegen...

Lizz, Mary, Mabel en Tammy het spijt me, maar hij heeft jullie tenminste nooit pijn gedaan. Daar kunnen jullie mij in ieder geval niet van beschuldigen!

Als laatste ga ik nog een tip geven op een manier waar ik veel goede herinneringen aan heb.

'Wraak en Wrok zijn allang vergeten  
Vriendschap en Liefde kunnen zich nu meten  
Vergeven is een groot woord  
een enkele in zijn soort  
maar belangrijk is wat het is  
zonder dat is er een gemis  
Dromen van Wraak niet onthouden  
en Wrok niet dicht bij je Hart houden...

Adeléna

Adeléna zuchtte en deed de stapel perkament in een enveloppe, op de enveloppen scheef ze de naam van haar dochter. Die legde ze op de tafel en ging de kamer uit. Het schilderij keek haar hoofdschuddend na, maar Adeléna merkte het niet eens. Ze liep naar de klif en voor een moment genoot ze van de wind, maar toen stapte ze van de klif af. De wind suisde in haar oren en haar gewaden wapperden achter haar aan. Even dacht Adeléna dat ze kon vliegen maar toen landde ze in de zee...

"Adeléna waarom heb je dat gedaan?"klonk een stem en toen Adeléna haar ogen opende zag ze Tom staan. "Tom?"vroeg Adeléna en Tom knikte glimlachend. Snikkend keek Adeléna naar hem en weer vroeg Tom "Waarom heb je het gedaan?"  
"Ik was 1 van de laatste stukje kwaad, zo is het weer iets beter."zei Adeléna en Tom ging naast haar zitten. "Ben je gek geworden Adeléna."zei Tom en sloeg een arm om haar heen "Jij was juist de enige die geen spoor kwaad in zich had."  
"Tussen al die duistere mensen was jij als een witte roos, schoon en puur."zei Tom en Adeléna glimlachte. Ze legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder en zei:"Ik heb je gemist." Ook Tom glimlachte "Ik jou ook..."

Met een glimlach draaide Perkamentus zich weg van de glazen bol. "Wat zag je Albus?"vroeg Anderling, die nu haar taak als professor weer had opgepakt, en weer transfiguratie. "Adeléna en Tom."zei Perkamentus en op Anderling haar gezicht verscheen een lach.

"Dus ze hebben elkaar wel weer gevonden."zei Anderling en toen vroeg ze "Is dat nou ware liefde?" Perkamentus glimlachte weer en zei:  
'Zelfs liefde puur van hart,  
maakt wel eens een verkeerde start...'

Einde


End file.
